


Black Cat with a Red Balloon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Black Cat with a Red Balloon [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ghosts, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette writes a sad yet creepy poem about a black cat.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was writing a poem in her room.

She then began to play her music box.

Marinette cleared her throat before she reads.

"The black cat with a red balloon, The black cat with a red balloon There was a black cat who carried a creepy red balloon that filled with blood. The black cat with a red balloon." Marinette sniffed and a tear falls on a table.

Sabine knocked on the door. "Marinette are you okay?!"

Marinette said "I-I'm fine mom as she sobbed.

Tom said "Lila she lied to everyone and then she turned the class on Marinette"

Sabine said "If anything bad happens to Marinette we're going to take her to a new school"

Black cat transition

Juleka said "Hey guys have you seen Marinette"

Rose said "I think Marinette's writing a poem about a black cat with a red balloon and now Marinette is getting tired of Lila turned the class against her so she decided to go to a new school"

Juleka said "Lila"

Rose said "But if they do anything break Marinette's heart or hurt her"

Ladybugs transition

Lila said "Well Lila you finally ruined Marin-"

But she heard a voice.

"Ms Bustlier I must tell you something Marinette's a nice sweet talented kind and caring young woman"

Lila gasped and then growled "Juleka!"

Alya said "I can't believe Marinette is writing this creepy poem before she transfers to another school!?"

Nino said "It's about a black cat who carried a red balloon"

Juleka said "Hey guys I just heard that Marinette's going to a new school"

The class started to gasped expect for Lila.

Black cats transition

Marinette sees a old school.

"Time for a little decorating"

Meanwhile

Adrien said "Juleka I think something's wrong Marinette's writing a poem about a black cat with a red balloon."

Juleka said "Of course it is Marinette is sad and heartbroken because Lila turned the class against her"

Adrien said "Wait Marinette's going to a new school"

Juleka said "Yes"

Black cats transition

The school was sparkly and clean.

Marinette humming a song as she cleans a room.

And then Marinette yawned and sleeped like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

But Marinette hears a meow.

It was a black cat.

A black cat walked to Marinette.

A black cat purred as Marinette tickles behind her ear.

Marinette sighed "I wish my old friends will be nice"

Meanwhile

Rose's mom said "Rose don't be a jerk like Lila being nice what keeps you sweet"

Rose gasped "Am I in trouble"

"No no no I will not stay mad at you"

She kicked Lila out.

"You better stop poisoning my daughter's head!"

Lila growled


End file.
